Como Julieta
by Lucas Leibowitz
Summary: Lucas se siente motivado y es capaz de tomar el papel de la obra teatral que nadie quería. Historia Nesscas/yaoi. Si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Si le molesta el chicoXchico le recomiendo que no lea esto :B**

 **Los personajes son de Nintendo no míos.**

* * *

ness

Eran las siete treinta de la mañana cuando desperté por los ruidos que se oían al otro lado de la puerta. Era como si un molesto niño estuviera corriendo de un lado a otro.

Me moví un con pereza de mi cama para señalar a Lucas _mi compañero de habitación._ —¿Lucas puedes ver quién es el que molesta allá afuera? —Le pedí, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Me levante muy apenas para verificar por mi propia cuenta que era lo que sucedía; ni siquiera Lucas estaba en su cama, así que abrí la puerta para espantar a quien sea que estaba molestando con esos ruidos. Resulta que era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Lucas quien Llevaba algunos papeles en sus manos y los estaba estudiando a la vez que se movía de un lado a otro.

—¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? —Le pregunté evidentemente molesto.

—Oh, lo lamento...

—Últimamente te levantas muy temprano por la mañana y eso no es normal de ti. ¿Acaso ocurre algo que no me quieras contar? Pensé que éramos amigos y nos contábamos todo.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza, tampoco me miró a la cara. Ni siquiera respondió a mi pregunta. Me acerqué a él y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

—Mientes con solo guardar silencio. ―Le dije muy seriamente mirándolo como si lo estuviera desafiando con la mirada.

No quería mirarme, se puso nervioso y apenado, hasta sentía que temblaba y quería llorar.

—Háblame Lucas, ¿no confías en mí?

—No es eso, es solo que yo... te reirás de mí si te digo.

—¿Reírme? No, prometo que no me reiré.

—Dices que no te reirás..., no te he dicho nada aún y ya te estás riendo.

—Je, je es que me pones nervioso.

—¿Te pongo nervioso?

—S-si. ¡Quise decir que no! Bueno si, pero de la otra manera... ay, caray... ―contesté torpemente por los nervios, ¡ni siquiera sabía yo por qué estaba nervioso!

—Bueno te lo diré. Es que la entrenadora de wii fit, Peach y Lucario están desde hace una semana trabajando en un proyecto, es... No te rías porque yo estoy involucrado en esto y es muy importante para mí todo esto.

—¡Lucas de que se trata ese proyecto, habla de una vez por favor que me poner mucho más nervioso!

—¿Tienes que gritarme? Si me gritas no te diré nada.

—Disculpa de verdad Lucas, estoy muy torpe.

—Se nota, pero está bien. ―dijo con más calma―. Resulta que estamos en las mañanas trabajando en la en el proyecto... es una obra de teatro, Peach es la directora. Lucario y la entrenadora nos indican a los actores y actrices lo que debemos hacer, pero estamos muy complicados con algunas escenas y el guión se ha debido cambiar en reiteradas ocasiones.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Una obra de qué? ¿Un show de circo o una obra de teatro? Perdón, perdón no pude evitarlo, es que no me los imagino actuando, ¿te imaginas a Ike todo musculoso con tutú interpretando a una bailarina de ballet y a Marth con mayas?

Lucas no me contestó, pero si me dio la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó muy molesto. Yo caminé para adelantarlo y quedar frente a él y pedirle las disculpas correspondientes sabía que las había cagado y fue sin querer... bueno no tanto.

—Lo lamento —le dije.

—Era una promesa... —nuevamente me dio la espalda y se alejó de mí.

¿Tanto le había afectado? Maldición, Ni siquiera podía ocurrírseme algo para pedirle perdón de una manera más creíble, si nunca, desde que llegó se había enojado tanto conmigo como para dejarme así como así, siempre soy yo el que se enoja por cualquier cosa no él, de él es muy extraño, demasiado.

Me puse mi ropa para ir detrás de él e insistirle para que me perdonara. ¿Pero a donde me había dicho que iba a desayunar? Me puse a pensar y recordé que ni siquiera me dijo eso, que tonto soy.

—¡Oye tú! —Zelda me llamó la atención.

—¿Hola? ―Dije acercándome más a ella.

—¡Hiciste llorar a Lucas, tonto estúpido tarado ahora él no quiere actuar por tu culpa!

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no le hice nada malo. ¡Es tan llorón maldita sea!

Me gané unas buenas bofetadas por parte dela orejona de Zelda solo por decir que Lucas era un llorón.

* * *

No volví a ver a Lucas hasta la noche cuando volvió a la habitación para dormirse. No me miró y se acostó de inmediato dándome la espalda, estaba apenado se notaba, no quería suponer que estaba así por mi culpa.

—¿Lucas estás bien? ―Pregunté.

No me respondió, pero pude percibí que estaba llorando.

—Lucas perdón, sé que soy una mierda de amigo... ¿Podemos hablar por favor?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Se me ocurrió una idea, no muy ingeniosa, pero lo haría reír un momento «a la fuerza eso si».

Caminé cuidadosamente con mucho sigilo para acercarme a él. —¡Cosquillas! —grité y me lancé encima de él para hacerle muchas cosquillas.

—¡Ja,ja,ja, Ness detente ya te dije que estoy bien, ja,ja, me estás dejando sin aire, por favor Ness!

—Si me perdonas te dejaré.

—¡Esta bien Ness si te perdono!

Lo solté y se puso a llorar...

—¿Y ahora porque lloras? —Le pregunté. Me consideraba un experto bueno para nada e insensible y cabeza de alcornoque, ese era mi segundo nombre.

—P- porque pensé que me moriría ―dijo acercando mi cabeza hasta su pecho―, escucha mi corazón.

¿No es una ternurita? Lucas me atrajo hasta su pecho para que pudiera escuchar su pobre corazoncito asustado.

—¿Te traigo un poco de agua? —le pregunté.

No me respondió. Yo quise separarme de él para traerle agua de todas formas aunque no pude porque estaba aún con sus manos en mi cabeza, no me quería dejar ir. ¿A qué estaba jugando acaso? No, no estaba jugando, lo comprobé cuando comenzó a acariciarme el cabello con tanto cuidado y suavidad que comencé a sospechar de sus intenciones. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en su cabecita y su corazoncito en ese momento?

Me desperté a las nueve de la mañana y estaba aún en la cama de Lucas entonces, recordé queme había hecho dormir y yo como bebé caí. Me levanté con cuidadito y fui a buscarlo.

...

—¡Hey tú! —Era Zelda como la vez anterior.

—¡No le hice nada malo esta vez a Lucas lo prometo por mi mami! ―Chillé con un poco de temor.

—No sé que fue lo que le hiciste a Lucas esta vez..., pero está tan contento que hasta aceptó un papel que nadie quería en la obra.

—¿Dónde están ensayando? —Le pregunté—. ¿Puedes llevarme a verlo?

—Vamos ―dijo―, él seguro se pondrá feliz de que lo vayas a ver.

Nos fuimos a un teatro que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Allí estaba solo Toon Link vestido de caballero o príncipe algo por el estilo con sus guiones en mano, pero él muy tarado, burro, cabeza hueca y pelotudo leía peor que un niño de tres años con una papa en la boca, y para rematar su torpedad se le cayó el guión y después se cayó él.

Se puso de pie para continuar de inmediato «como todo un profesional».

—T-tus espadas que tienes en tus ojos... el peligro de tus ojos y... que veinte estadas... te clavo en tus ojos... —Esas fueron las textuales palabras de mi querido buen amigo Toon Link.

¿Qué había sido eso? Casi me da cáncer al oído con solo escucharlo, sentía que los oídos se me reventaban por dentro y no exageraba.

Pronto una linda y dulce chica desconocida «para mí» salió al escenario con el guión casi en la cara, ¿acaso era ciega?

—Oh, Romeo ―dijo ella―, si mis manos son el santuario queee... ―Me miró a mí y se quedó estupefacta.

Parecía asustada de mí la pobre.

—Hermosa. ¿No lo crees Ness? —Zelda me preguntó y me guiñó un ojo a la vez.

—¿Quién es esa muñeca? —Pregunté mientras que mi saliva se escapaba de la comisura de mis labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Rápidamente la hermosa chica se fue corriendo para esconderse. ( _¿_ De mí acaso _?_ ).

Me subí al escenario para traerla de vuelta, ya mis ojos se habían vuelto adictos a ella, pero Lucario la encontró antes que yo y la trajo de vuelta levantándola como toda una princesa, tal cual. Yo me acerqué a aquella bellísima Julieta y... me di cuenta de que era Lucas, pero me quedé de todas formas a su lado para tranquilizarlo y darle ánimos para que siguiera ensayando.

Le tome una manito con delicadeza y la besé. No sé porque hice eso en verdad, no entendía que pasaba con mi cabeza y corazón en aquel momento estaba embobado por su belleza. Lo miré y se veía más lindo con sus mejillas de color carmesí y esa sonrisa tímida. No, no lo entendía, ¿por qué pensaba así de ese modo y que me estaba pasando? Ni siquiera puedo decirle algo porque me tenía como un estúpido baboso perro faldero deseoso por probar todo de ella, «él».

—¡Ness yo soy Romeo así que bájate del maldito escenario y suelta a mi chica! —Ton Link me empujó. Me despegó de las manos de Lucas.

Yo no soy de andar tirando golpes porque si, y por eso no le correspondí nada, preferí evitarme problemas, pero el muy mal parido empujó a Lucas que no tenía nada que ver, solo lo hizo para alejarlo aún más de mí, eso no se lo permití y como él me empujó yo también lo empujé aunque más fuerte y así estuvimos hasta que formamos una riña. Lucas nos pedía parar, pero no lo hicimos entonces llegó Pikachu y nos dio con un gran impactrueno para separarnos. A mi me tiraron abajo del escenario y a Toon Link lo asistieron entre todos los _supuestos actores_ _y actrices_ ( _para que siguiera actuando pésimo_ ).

A él lo curaron ya que era el protagonista masculino.

Yo me quedé tirado en el suelo, Zelda que estaba todavía en las sillas para el público me puso de pie. Lucas quería bajar del escenario porque prefería estar a mi lado, yo lo sé. Le costaba por ese vestido y yo me acerqué y estiré mis brazos para ayudarla a bajar, ¡Quise decir ayudarlo!

Lucas saltó y yo lo atrape a consecuencia del enorme vestido me hizo caer con él encima y me pegué en la nuca. Mucho más estúpido quedé después de eso y no por mucho tiempo ya que _mi Julieta_ me curó las heridas cuando activé el imán _PSI_. Después de eso me abrazó no entendía por qué, eso provocó que Toon Link bajara rápidamente para chillar y amenazarme con su pequeña espadita.

—¡Toon Link es décima quinta vez que peleas por Lucas desde que se puso vestido y peluca! Te lo advertí así que te vas. —Dijo Peach mi salvadora que por suerte le dio un su merecido.

—¡Pero, pero... soy Romeo no pueden echarme! —Él protestó.

—Haces el papel de Teobaldo a la perfección e incluso sin libreto —ella continuó.

—¡Yo no quiero ser Teobaldo, él es un tonto!

—Tómalo o déjalo, si quieres quedarte es tú única opción.

—¡Lo tomo! —Respondió con rabia.

—¿Te gustaría ser Romeo Ness? —Peach me preguntó, (¡Toma! justo en tu cara Toon Link).

—Por supuesto que si.

No me interesa ser un gran actor ni el mejor, yo solo quiero aplastar a Toon Link y enseñarle que hasta un novato puede hacerlo mejor que él y además así podía estar más tiempo junto a Lucas, ¡oh yeah!

No tengo mucho conocimiento con respecto a esto de Romeo y Julieta, sólo sé que ellos son una pareja de enamorados nada más y me entra la curiosidad de saber quien es Teobaldo y porque a Toon Link le molesta tanto ese personaje.

Me dejaron el día libre ya que soy primerizo en estas cosas y Lucas me acompañó para guiarme al personaje.

Eran ya las diez de la noche y me terminé de leer el libreto y la verdad es que me quedé baboseando e imaginando las ocho veces que me tendría que besar con L... Julieta y lo mejor de todo era que el personaje de Toon Link lo matará mi personaje, ¿No es genial? _Me encanta este personaje_.

Luego yo me quitaré la vida tras creer que ella (Julieta) está muerta porque se tomó un veneno que la deja como una muerta por cuarenta y ocho horas... y se despierta justo después de que yo me bebo mi veneno que si es mortal, es ahí cuando estiro yo la pata, ella despierta para darse cuenta que estoy agonizando y me seguirá quitándose la vida también, lindo ¿No?

—Oh, Lucas...—musité en voz baja imaginándolo con ese vestido que le quedaba tan bien.

—¿Qué sucede? –Me preguntó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de ensayo?

—Dos semanas.―Respondió―. ¡Ah! Le dije a Peach que quitara las escenas de los besos y lo conseguí.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Es que me da vergüenza. ¡Pero el beso final no se quitará! Aunque ella dijo que podemos usar nuestras manos para fingir uno.

—Yo no quiero fingirlo, quiero hacerlo de verdad.

Lucas, ya no estaba con ese vestido de color azul, pero se veía tan lindo sentado en el borde de su cama, tan nervioso por lo que le dije del beso, entonces me armé de valor y me senté a su lado, lo tomé de inmediato de la mano y jugué con sus dedos nerviosos, luego lo miré, pero estaba con su vista baja y lo levanté desde el mentón con mi otra mano para dejarlo frente a mi rostro, él cerró sus ojos estando un poco asustado y yo cerré los míos y me acerqué de a poco, si hasta sentía su intranquila respiración.

—¡La pizza! —alguien gritó al otro lado de la puerta...

¿Qué pizza?

—¡Ya voy! —Lucas contestó y corrió por la pizza.

―¿Acaso pretendía que me olvidara de nuestro beso de ensayo?

—¡Ya vuelvo! —dijo.

Se fue como si nada, pero regresó unos pocos minutos con una gaseosa para ambos. La puso en la mesa junto con un par de vasos al lado y comenzó a girar la tapita.

—¡Espera Lucas... ! —grité.

Nos empapamos los dos con todo el contenido de la botella.

—Lo lamento... —Dijo haciendo pucheritos como un bebito.

—No te preocupes Lucas, yo limpio si quieres —lo abracé para que no se sintiera mal. Eso le pasa por ponerse nervioso.

—Ness...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada, nada me iré a dar un baño!

* * *

Transcurrieron las dos semanas y ensayamos con Toon Link porque nos obligaron a llevarnos bien. Yo no lo soportaba la verdad porque todos los malditos días el mal parido se acerca a Lucas y solo cuando vestía de Julieta y para colmo Lucas aceptaba todos sus buenos tratos, regalos y porquerías de flores, si hasta los vi juntos un día antes tomados de la mano y por eso decidí hacerle la ley del hielo a Lucas.

No ensayamos bien porque nos dedicamos a pelearnos verbalmente o hacer otras estupideces.

Era el esperado gran día y estaba más molesto que nervioso... tanto que pensé en rehusarme a actuar, pero si lo hacía todos los del elenco me matarían.

—Ness... —Lucas musitó―. Toon Link me pidió que saliera con él...

—¿Y que le respondiste? —Rompí mi ley del hielo, no pude evitarlo quería saber si existía algo entre ellos.

—Le dije que no, que solo puedo ser su amigo porque yo soy Lucas no Julieta como él cree y por más que se lo digo no lo entiende, él insiste con que si soy la verdadera Julieta.

—¡Pero que burro es!

—También lo rechacé porque... olvídalo —Le echó un vistazo a su libreto, suspiró y lo dejó caer.

—¿Te lo sabes bien? —le cuestioné.

—Por eso lo tiré. ¿Tú te sabes el tuyo?

—Por supuesto que si.

Tomé a Lucas de la cintura y lo atraje hacia mi desde la cintura para demostrarle que si me lo sé... y para aprovecharme de mi personaje.

—Mi boca peregrino avergonzada está dispuesta a suavizar esos labios con un beso. ―Dije.

Lucas puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pero no pudo seguirme, estaba seguro que ya quería echarse a llorar como siempre.

—¿Estás muy nervioso? —Le 'pregunté.

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos saldrá bien, no temas.

Me abrazó. Eso no me dejaba más tranquilo ¿Y si no podía y me dejaba en ridículo con los labios estirados? Debería confiar en él por más difícil que sea.

—No te voy a decepcionar... lo prometo Ness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya solo quedaban cinco minutos para comenzar, yo estaba esperando que levanten los telones. Por suerte Toon Link es el que comienza en un torneo donde pierde a manos de Mega Man. (Ni siquiera en eso puedes ganar querido Toon Link.)

Me quedé en un rincón mirando como actuaban los demás. Lo bueno de todo era que muchos entraban a escena antes que yo, eso me relajaría un poco más.

Lucas me abrazó fuerte, supongo que ya se había puesto nervioso (como yo) porque él era el próximo en salir.

—¿Estás preparado Lucas?

—Si, Romeo, ¡digo Ness!

¿Me dijo acaso Romeo? Oh, si, estaba nervioso así que para tranquilizarlo un poco antes de que saliera le correspondí el abrazo.

Fue más tranquilo, no me esperaba que eso funcionara, pero si resultó porque lo hizo de maravilla. Después de unos minutos salí yo. Sentía como un retorcijón en el estomago aunque no de esos que te pasa por querer ir al baño después de tomar leche y comer tomates con huevo y cebolla, no, no... era es diferente, era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento y los nervios se sumaran a ello.

Me relajé un poco cuando dije el primer dialogo, luego olvidé que estaba actuando, me hice creer a mi mismo que estaba ensayando aún, eso me ayudó mucho a tranquilizarme.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos ya en la escena de la batalla a muerte, yo y mi principal enemigo _Toon Link_ , se supone que debería haber muerto porque le clavé mi espada, pero no quería caer el muy desgraciado, incluso me comenzó a cortar de verdad con su espantadiza. No me quedó de otra que esperar que bajara la guardia para hacerle un PK Flash. Lo dejé inconsciente, luego clavé la espada entre la separación de su brazo y las costillas _para hacer creer que lo había matado._

Todo iba bien, cada vez mejor a medida que el tiempo transcurría y ya cada vez faltaba poco para terminar.

Ya sólo me quedaba matar al Aldeano _que se supone que es el_ _conde Paris_ «prometido de Julieta». Lo maté fácilmente porque no es un tonto como el otro cabeza de chorlito. luego entré a ver a la difunta y hermosa Julieta, me quedé mirándola..., o mirándolo, ¡da igual!

—"Ojos miren por última vez, brazos den un último abrazo y labios que son el umbral del aliento, sellen con un último beso". —Dije con mucha emoción porque ya por fin iba a poder probar esos labios que tanto había deseado.

Estaba más que dispuesto a darle un beso rico y jugoso con tutti frutti... pero mis temores se hicieron realidad; me arrojaron un cerdito en la cara, me sobé un poco y algunos de los espectadores se reían. ¿Eso fue parte de un malévolo plan de Toon Link? No es para tanto, retomé la escena como si nada y pretendí dirigirme a los labios de Julieta... pero se cortó la luz.

—¡Joder Toon Link! —Vociferé.

Escuché a Lucas reír muy bajito mientras que todos los demás gritaban por miedo a la oscuridad, creo.

Lucas me acarició el rostro y en cuestión de segundos sentí sus cálidos labios encima de los míos... le correspondí de inmediato y nos sumergimos en aquel beso durante todo el tiempo que la luz estuvo ausente. No quería detenerme, era maravilloso, me estaba asiendo adicto a sus dulces labios, pero Lucas se separó y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la luz había regresado y todos nos aplaudieron...

Toon Link cerró el telón para dejar bien en claro los expectantes que todo había terminado. Claro, Lucas se puso nervioso supongo que no estaba en sus planes que todo mundo nos vieran dándonos tremendo beso. A pesar de eso se escuchaba como idolatraban a Lucas más que a nadie, ¿Y como no? si se hizo cargo de Julieta, hasta yo lo admiré.

El telón se atascó y no pudimos ni despedirnos como corresponde y cuando todo terminó yo y Peach nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir por Toon Link y darle su merecido, eso si, Lucas tomó mi mano y negó con la cabeza. No me permitió ir a pegarle.

—No vale la pena, ya no tendré que ponerme más este vestido y entonces él volverá a la normalidad.

Lucas tenía razón, ya no se pondría esa ropa de mujer, lo que quiere decir que Toon Link ya no se haría nunca más ilusiones de que Lucas es una mujer _(Se veía muy lindo lo admito)._

—Lucas... ¿Tú aceptarías una...

—¡Si, si, si Vamos!

Vaya no me dejó ni terminar, es como si hubiera estado esperando con ansias que lo invitase a una cita.

—Ness...

— ¿Si?

— Yo... quiero que sepas, b-bueno. Quería darte las gracias por todo, por estar conmigo y no -burlarte de mi al verme con vestido. Yo... Ness, yo creo...

— Me gustas.

— ¿D-de verdad? — Preguntón con asombro, sus ojitos le brillaban.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo... ¡Yo soy muy feliz! Me hace muy feliz saber eso porque tu me gustas mucho también.

Al oírlo decir eso, tener la valentía para confesar lo que sentía por mí me llenó de alegría y ternura. Lo abracé muy fuerte, me encanta Lucas, lo único malo era que no lo había aprovechado de antes, fue un gran desperdicio de tiempo, ¿pero que más da? Solo había que -pensar en lo nuevo.

...

—Perdón... —era Toon Link—. Dejaré de buscar a Julieta ya que no tiene sentido seguir como un perrito faldero, ella es una burra tonta y ciega que solo te quiere a ti. ¿Amigos otra vez Ness?

—¡Claro que si! —nos dimos un apretón de mano y luego un abrazo como los amigos que SI somos.

—¿Cómo que burra? Yo soy Lucas y deja de tratarme como si fuera la verdadera Julieta, tú eres el único burro tonto que no entiende que soy Lucas ¡Soy Lucas tonto imbécil!

—Que carácter, cuídate de ella Ness, es una mujer peligrosa. —Toon Link se fue corriendo para evitar que Lucas le de una... ¿bofetada?

Evité que Lucas saliera corriendo detrás de él, como él de la misma manera lo había hecho para que no le diera su merecido. Le tomé la mano y la llevé hasta ami boca y la besé. Luego lo miré y sus pómulos estaban como el color de una goma de mascar.

— No puedes ir detrás de él. —Dije.

—¿Por qué no?

—Primero, debes aceptarme como tu novio... ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Si quiero, si quiero, siempre lo he querido Ness! — Chilló dando pequeños saltitos y abrazándome.

El pobrecito se veía tan emocionado que simplemente se me ocurrió celebrar con un beso más profundo del que nos habíamos dado cuando estábamos actuando. Ese fue nuestro final feliz...

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar nwn 3 3


End file.
